New Years
by Anonymous Pride
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to some other stories I plan to write.  Enjoy!


The party was in full swing when Ichigo arrived. Everyone had turned up for the New Years party. For some reason whenever his family decided to do anything, the whole Soul Society found out... and then decided to come. This had happened at Christmas, too although this time they were prepared. Urahara somehow had managed to convince Ryuken to allow them to throw a party in the hospital basement.

He walked in only to be tackled by Orihime. "Ichigo!" she yelled. "You finally came!"

He looked at her. She sure did look nice today. "Of course I came. It is my party after all."

Uryu walked over with Karin to greet him. "Honestly it's more my party since this is my father's hospital. I also arrived first." He said smugly.

"Oh, shut up four eyes!" Ichigo said as he got a kick from Karin. "Hey!"

"Don't insult my boyfriend, Ichigo. Now come on Uryu. I want to dance!" Karin then started trying to drag Uryu onto the dance floor. _Ugh!_ Ichigo thought. _What does she see in him? _Ichigo shook his head and walked away to find Rukia.

Ichigo found her sitting at a table while someone tugged at her arm.

"Renji, stop it!" Rukia said giggling as she spilled some of her punch.

Renji was trying to drag her onto the dance floor. "Come on! I love this world of the living music!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped as Rukia pulled him towards her and kissed him. Not a peck on the cheek, but a real kiss.

"R- Rukia? What are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Just hanging out with my boyfriend. Why?" Renji stood a little taller at that with this stupid grin on his face.

_What?_ "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. No one told you? We've been going out for some time now."

"No! No one told me that!" He shouted.

"Why are you so angry, Ichigo. It's not my fault you took to long. The boat has sailed my friend."

_I took too long?_ "What-" was all he could get out before he heard a scream. He looked towards the door only to see Aizen step into the doorway and wave. All the Soul Reapers drew their Zanpakutos, Orihime readied Tsubaki, Chad had changed both his arms, Ryuken and Uryu drew their bows, and Urahara jumped in from the window brandishing his cane.

"Stop!" Yuzu stepped in front of Aizen.

"Yuzu, get out of the way! You don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand!" She blushed a deep red. "We… We're going out…"

Silence.

"What!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Yuzu, do you know who that is?" Uryu asked as calmly as he could. He kept looking at Aizen as if trying to decide whether he should turn him into a pincushion or not.

"Yes! His name is Soske Aizen and he tried to take over the Soul Society and our world but was stopped and imprisoned. He was released early on account of good behavior."

"All right then!" Urahara said as he walked over to Aizen.

"Where did you even come from?" Ichigo asked.

"I was outside of course!"

"Um… okay."

"Well I congratulate the happy couple!" Urahara continued as he hugged them. "However," his smile vanished and he looked Aizen square in the face. "If Aizen here acts up we will not hesitate to kill him."

Yuzu elbowed Aizen and he stepped forward. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, but I'm a changed man. I will not ever do anything to harm a Soul Reaper or person ever again." He looked at Yuzu, but she didn't look satisfied. "Oh, and I love Yuzu very much." She smiled and handed him a cookie. He took it happily and ate it.

Uryu and Ichigo looked at each other and then back at Aizen happily eating his cookie. _What the Hell happened here?_

Everyone in the room had similar looks as Yuzu took him by the hand to the dance floor.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo ran over to her. "I can't have you date a weirdo too!"

"Hey!" Uryu and Karin yelled.

"But he's so nice and he likes my cooking and… I love him Ichigo. He's the one." She said as she hugged him.

The atmosphere was pretty tense after that and it didn't help that Urahara was running around throwing confetti everywhere. That was really pissing Ryuken off, probably since he would have to clean it up.

Yuzu then began passing out cookies to everyone. "Here Ichigo." She said smiling as she handed a cookie to him.

Aizen came up behind Ichigo and snatched it away. "But Yuzu… Those are my cookies." Aizen complained.

"You can share!"

"I will destroy all who steal my cookies!" Aizen yelled.

Yuzu produced a squirt bottle and began to squirt Aizen. "Waah!" he yelled almost falling on the floor.

"No Aizen. We have to share."

Ichigo turned to Orihime. "Well that was weird…"


End file.
